The Worm and the Bird
by Kitty-Bark
Summary: Song fic The Worm and the Bird by The Used Sesshoumaru waits for five hundred years to help Kagome change thier past while dealing with loss.


Hey! It's me Spawn-of-satans-mate, just under my new pen name, Kitty-Bark. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I realize taht yes it's short, simple, but hey it was a spur fo teh moment thing. Well enjoy the story!

There he was, the great Sesshoumaru. He had already lived over a thousand years. He looked over the shrine that had long since been built around the Tree of Ages. Five hundred years ago he had fallen in love. So deeply in love that it scared him. His own mask had fallen over the years. He had lost her. Yet he still had time to save her. Saver her from the fate that would take her from him.

_**He wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack**_

_**His backpack is all that he knows**_

_**Shot down by strangers**_

_**whose glances can cripple the heart**_

_**and devour the soul**_

He had watched Kagome first get thrown into the past only to emerge three days later. He continued to watch as eventually the embicile that would be the cause of her death passed through for the first time of many. Soon it wasn't uncommon for him to see Inuyasha lurking about when Kagoem had come home for a break. It infuriated him to no extent, but it wasn't the time to act, yet. He watched as his only love went through heartbreak again and again. His emotions turning to those of indifference as he though of his brother.

**_All alone he turns to stone_**

**_While holding his breath half to death_**

**_Terrified of what's inside_**

**_To save his life_**

**_He crawls like a worm from a bird_**

Soon, he noticed how Kagome had become the firey, care-free young woman he had loved so much. Yet, it wasn't time yet. He had lost her once and wouldn't loose her again.

_**(all alone) Crawls like a worm from a bird**_

He could still remember that day he saw his brother slice her down as if they had never been friends. She had confessed to Inuyasha about thier nightly trysts. The moment she had shown him the mark she was cut down, and bleeding too much too fast for her to live. Inuyasha had looked down shocked at himself that he had mortally wounded her. He noticed a green liquid comign from his nails. Poison. Sesshoumaru could smell it. Inuyasha had some how been able to call forth the poison in his blood. Because of the poison, Kagome writhed in pain, the usual stoical lord sent into an angered frenzy, attacked the younger sibling, kill him before he turned to Kagome. He had spoke words of love to her for those last moments. The might lord stood up and unsheathed Tensegia. He had swiped her repeatedly before realizing that the poison was what kept her from living. He howled his anguish and loss to the world. He had gone insane from greif, but eventually was brought out of it upon finding out that she was from five hundred years in the future.

_**Out of his mind the way pushes him, whispering**_

_**Must have been out of his mind**_

_**Midday delusions of pushing this out of his head**_

_**Make him out of his mind (out of his mind)**_

_**All alone he turns to stone**_

_**While holding his breath half to death**_

_**Terrified of what's inside**_

_**To save his life**_

_**He crawls like a worm, crawls like a worm from a bird**_

The day had come when he would warn her of what would happen should she tell his brother. He approached her right as she was about to walk into the well house for the last time. He knew the jewel was complete now, and that she had already told her mother she would be staying in the past with him, Sesshoumaru.

**_(all alone) Crawls like worm from a bird (x2)_**

**_(all alone) crawls like a worm, crawls like a worm from a bird_**

**_All he knows_**

**_If he can't relieve it, it grows_**

**_And so it goes_**

**_He crawls like a worm, crawls like a worm from a bird_**

He stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't tell him Kagome" He told her in a stern weary, worn voice. Kagome turned to see who had spoken to her, only to find that it was Sesshoumaru. He pulled her close to him and whimpered. "I've lost you once, I don't want to lose you again." Unshed tears ushered forth and Kagome hugged him. "But Sesshoumaru I'm here, I'm alive."

_**Out of his mind the way pushes him, whispering**_

_**Must have been out of his mind**_

"If you tell Inuyasha He'll kill you." Sesshoumaru held her closer. "When you go back, find me as soon as possible and tell me this. Make sure that I'm the one who tells." Kagome looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity that was held in them. "I Love you my sweet sweet Kagome, please don't let me loose you a second time."

**_All alone he turns to stone_**

**_While holding his breath half to death_**

**_Terrified of what's inside_**

**_To save his life_**

**_He crawls like a worm from a bird_**

She nodded and smiled. "It's alright Sesshy, I will. I love you, I'll live for you." She gave hima peck on the cheek hoping to dispel the look of hopelessness. He gave her one last hug before she jumped into the well. His form began to dissipate as the future was changed.

_**All alone he's holding his breath half to death**_

_**Terrified to save his life**_

_**He crawls like a worm, crawls like a worm from a bird**_

Instead of telling Inuyasha, Kagome had run straight to Sesshoumaru and told him of what would happen. Sesshoumaru embraced her and dipped his head down to place a kiss on her lips just as Inuyasha burst through the clearing. Inuyasha was stunned to say the least, but he noticed how the scent of the two mixed perfectly. He growled, earning the attention of his brother. "Inuyasha, we have news to tell you. You are mated to Kikiyo and therefore can not do anything to harm either of us. We are mated and have been for months now. We mated before Naraku was defeated." Inuyasha was looking at the two stupidly before he decided to speak up. "She's still mine. Kikiyo's soul is in her body, so she's still mine." He grinned at Kagome and started as if to take her from his brother. "Die Inuyasha. You have been warned to not interfere. Death is your punishment." The moment Sesshoumaru attacked Inuyasha didn't stand a chance. He was dead in a matter of seconds.

_**(all alone) Crawls like worm from a bird (x2)**_

The decades passed, and because Kagome was unable to take Sesshouamru's youki like most humans would be able to due to her miko, she was lost to her aging. She had a full life, she and Sesshoumaru had had several children. When her time came again, he and his chldren watched over her family. The children were getting old because of thier mixed blood, and within the century all had ceased thier living.

_**(all alone) crawls like a worm, crawls like a worm, crawls like a worm from a bird**_

After all his children were gone his link to the world was cut, just as he slid Tokijin along his wrists and let himself bleed to death. Soon he and his love would be reunited in the world of the dead.

I hope you did enjoy my story. If you didn't ok. please leave me a review!


End file.
